Work To Do
by Seafoamscribbles
Summary: You wake up in a strange room. Approached by a woman you've never met. You have work to do. Abigail is taking Locke's place on the island as the one "chosen" to protect and serve it. All other characters belong to the television show LOST.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the back of my head resting against the hard ground. My arms sprawling beside me, my legs in an awkward tangle. I felt my chest rise and fall slowly. I tried to focus on my shallow breaths, trying to convince myself that this was not just another lucid dream. I timidly peeked out from behind my eyelids, squinting into the fluorescent glare of the row of naked bulbs. I forced myself to open my eyes completely, the cement ceiling seeming to match the damp concrete floor, dark metal pipes snaking their way across the surface and disappearing into the walls.

I leaned forward slowly, propping myself up with my elbows. I winced as a sharp pain pulsed just above my left eye. I instinctively raised a hand to touch my forehead, slightly shocked to feel the sticky warmth of blood on my fingertips. I pulled my hand back to inspect the residue, noticing the rest of the room as I looked before me.

I was sitting behind a wall of glass, the other side of the room appearing very similar to my own cement walls. Pipes. Switches. A television squatted on a metal trolley against the far wall. I turned to look behind me. A stainless steel table stood to my right. Leather restraints hung open in the four corners. I stood up quickly, blood rushing from my head, making my stomach lurch and my wound pound.

I slowly approached the class wall, gingerly placing my hands on it. I watched as the blood from my fingers smeared along the smooth glass. I jumped involuntarily as the door on the opposite end of the room clanked, groaning open slowly. My hands shot rigidly to my sides as I stood before the glass, motionless.

A woman stood in the broad doorframe, loose golden curls falling over her slender shoulders. She stepped through the door, approaching the glass wall fluidly. She paused five feet from the barrier, the hint of a sad smile lingering on her lips. Her blue eyes creased some as she forced herself to broaden the smile.

"Hello Abigail. My name is Juliet," she said calmly, her voice light and airy. "I'm sorrry we had to take you like that, but I'm afraid your friends would not give you up willingly." She paused, as if I would have some response to her words. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine, her brow furrowing slightly. What was she looking for?

"But…we need you Abby. Unfortunately, you have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Abby, are you coming?"

I sat on the sand, staring at my hands as my fingers snaked through the warm crystals.

"Abby…we're leaving. Are you coming or not?"

I blinked, looking over my right shoulder. Hurley stood behind me, looking down quizzically. His hair seemed to have grown so much in the few months we have been on the island. Tight brown ringlets framed his round face, warm caramel eyes peered from behind bushy brows.

"Dude…are you with me or not?" he asked, a small backpack slung over his shoulder. I blinked again, quickly rising to my feet. I smiled, brushing a strand of dark hair from my face.

"I'm with you. Sorry."

Hurley stared another moment, mouth pressed into the hint of a frown.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean, with the whole…you know…I mean, just, if you'd rather not-"

I laughed, touching his arm. I smiled, forcing my eyes to lock with his.

"I'm fine Hurley…thanks. But I want to come."

He stared at me, unblinking. I felt my chest tighten.

"…okay. Come on. I wouldn't be surprised if they left already."

"Work," I said flatly. It was more of a question than a statement, but I couldn't muster the emotion. Juliet nodded once, the sad smile frozen on her lips.

"Yes…work. What you do is very important to us here…we could really use your he-"

"Where's Jack."

I knew what she was going to say. And I didn't want to hear it. Juliet sighed, frowning some. She had been waiting for that response.

"Jack's fine. He's with us, on the other side of the island."

"I want to see him."

"I'm sorry, we can't do that."

"What could possibly lead you to believe that I would want to help you?" I spat, feeling anger flare in my chest. I had done better than I thought I would so far, I couldn't lose control now. Not yet.

Juliet took another deep breath.

"Abby…don't make this harder than it has to be. You don't want to do that."

"And why the hell wouldn't I?" I hissed, my jaw clenching. My anger faltered as I caught a glimpse of what I was nearly positive was genuine pain flit across Juliet's features.

"…I don't think you want anything to happen to Jack…do you?"

Anger gripped my throat. I lunged at the glass, my left fist landing on it with a loud thud. I glared at her, my upper lip curling back over my teeth slightly. "If you pieces of shit have laid one finger on him, I sweat to God-"

"Abby. It's not worth it. Please…just hear us out," Juliet pleaded, cutting me off.

"No, you hear me out. I will never do anything for you people. Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you doing this to us? Where did you even come from?"

Juliet sighed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I'll bring you something to eat in a while."

Before I could get another word in, she disappeared through the heavy door, the cling of metal echoing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Jack…tell me where we are going."

"Now why would I do that?"

I smiled, staring at his feet pick through the undergrowth that blanketed the jungle floor as I walked behind him. Foreign birds chattered and whistled somewhere unseen in the dense canopy. A warm breeze blew lazily through the trees, stirring the humid jungle air.

"Jack…" I started. But as I spoke, he stopped, turning to face me. I felt my stomach tighten as he smiled warmly, soft eyes locking with mine.

"We're almost there," he said simply. He turned back towards the jungle. We walked in relative silence, commenting on a few of our surroundings, a few mundane happenings back at the beach.

"As far as Claire goes, I honestly think that-"

Jack stopped abruptly, so abruptly that I nearly ran into him as he stood frozen before me. He grabbed my arm roughly, silencing me midsentence. Fear gripped my chest as my eyes darted around the trees.

"What's wrong," I whispered. I felt his grasp on my wrist tighten.

"I heard something. Over there," he said, nodding just slightly to his left, but keeping his eyes fixed before him.

"We haven't crossed the boundary, it can't be them," I hissed, my heart beginning to pound. My body stiffened as I heard a rustling in the foliage just behind me. I turned to face it instinctively. I called out in alarm as I heard a loud crash, Jack's hand tearing from my arm. I spun back towards him, but before I got a glimpse of what was happening, something blunt and heavy slams into the back of my skull. I didn't even feel myself hit the ground.

Hot, wet leaves slapped my forehead as I tore through the jungle. Hot tears blurred my vision as I ran. I blinked frantically, trying to clear my eyes.

"Help! Help! Someone! Please!" I shrieked, my arms stretched before me like a child clawing for her mother. I fell onto the beach, my knees slamming into the hot sand. My chest heaved in a final effort to slow my heart rate before a heavy sob finally tore its way from by throat.

I saw a figure leap to their feet in my peripheral vision. They dropped beside me, a hand on my back. Another hand shot to my chin, lifting my face. Tears stung my cheeks as I was forced to look into John Locke's metallic blue eyes.

"Abigail, what happened? What's wrong?"

I gulped at the dry air. "I…we…Jack and I were…in the jungle…we hadn't gone far-"

"Slow down Abigail, what happened?" John demanded, concern creasing his forehead. His eyes darted to my head, widening slightly. He reached out to touch a lock of my hair as if fell in wild clumps around my face and shoulders. "Why is there blood in your hair?"

I ignored his question, feeling my chin begin to quiver. "They took him, John," I choked out. "They took Jack."

I sat against the far wall, my back against the cool cement. My legs were pulled to my chest, my arms lying limply at my sides. I leaned my head back against the wall, staring at the opposite end of the room. I couldn't stop my gaze as it constantly flitted towards the securely closed door. What were they doing? Deciding what to do next with me? I couldn't tell how long it had been. Minutes? Hours? My right index finger tapped anxiously against the floor.

Jack.

He had been gone for almost two weeks now. I winced involuntarily, recalling the moment it happened. I shook my head. I had replayed that scene too many times. Not again. Not now.

I felt my nose burn with the threat of fresh tears. I bit down on my tongue, trying desperately to divert my attention to something physical. I was sick of being trapped in my own head. These images, these scenarios…they were enough to wake me up at night, heart pounding frantically against my ribcage.

My head snapped forward as the door clanged open once again. I stood up, remaining against the wall. I watched as a man slipped into the room, a small tray balanced in one hand as he shut the door behind him. He walked towards the glass, standing back slightly farther than Juliet had. Brown hair stuck haphazardly from his scalp, his blue eyes were intense and piercing. His lips were curved in the slightest smile, thin and unmoving. I stared at him, unsure of how to react. My eyes moved to the tray. A sandwich lay on a paper plate, lettuce poking from beneath the whole wheat bread. A tall glass of water sat beside the plate, a red and yellow apple lying beside it. Saliva sprang to my mouth.

The man's small smile grew as he followed the direction of my gaze.

"I hope you like turkey," he said, placing the tray on a small table near the far end of the room. He turned to face me, stopping only feet before the glass. He wore a light blue button down shirt, khaki pants. Similar to the pastel colors Juliet had worn. Hadn't these people been described as barbarians? Savages? Wearing nothing but tattered, weather worn clothing?

The man's cold blue eyes were studying mine, darting between them. I felt uneasy, and I couldn't place why. I wanted desperately to let my eyes fall to the floor, but I forced myself to hold my gaze let out a hint of a laugh, blinking to break the stare. I released a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding. His eyes scanned over me once, quickly grazing my body up and down. My brow creased. Why was he looking so intently?

"My name is Benjamin Linus. I believe you met my colleague, Juliet, earlier." He paused, much as Juliet had. I had no idea what these people wanted me to say to them. He waited a moment longer than I thought necessary before continuing. "I believe you were also told that your skills are something we could use to our advantage here. Is that correct?"

I stared at him, determined to let no emotion penetrate my features. He continued.

"We don't normally come out and tell people exactly why they are here. It simply doesn't work like that. But you…we don't necessarily have much time to waste," Benjamin said slowly, his chin tilting upward just slightly. "But, I would probably be correct in assuming you aren't going to do so willingly." It was more of a statement than a question. I continued to stare at him. He chuckled again.

"Well…for a start, how about you sit with your back to that wall, and I set this food down for you?"

I stared at him. He smiled, picking up the tray again. "Please?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't eaten in at least a day; I had lost too much track of time to really know. Regardless, food and water were something I did want an knew I needed. I slowly backed into the wall, sitting down. Ben watched me for a moment, seeming to gauge my temperament. He exited the room, the metal door within my holding cell clanking open a moment later. He stepped through the door, his blue eyes already locked on me as he entered. He slowly approached the stainless steel table in the center of my room. I turned my head to follow his movements. I felt my blood pressure rise, my jaw tighten.

I saw it register in his eyes a split second before I leapt to my feet, giving him just enough time to turn his body to face mine, bracing himself against the impact. I collided with him at full force, the tray of food flying from his hands, landing with a loud smack on the hard ground, water leaping onto our pant legs as the tall glass shattered at our feet. My hands clawed at his throat as he tumbled backwards, his shoulders slamming into the thick glass wall. Before my fingers made contact with his skin, I was behind pushed backwards. I felt my back slam onto the steel of the table, Ben's figure blocking out the glare of the fluorescent bulbs. His body pressed against mine, his hands clamped onto my wrists, pinning my arms above my head against the cold metal. I was shocked by the force behind his actions, he was much stronger than his small frame suggested. I felt heat spring to my cheeks for a reason I could not pinpoint. I could not control my heart rate.

"Abigail…this behavior is not going to get you anything but more isolation," Ben hissed through his teeth, his face inches from mine. My cheeks burned. "If you do not cooperate with us…you will never see Jack again. And that doesn't begin to compare with the other consequences that I am certain will follow. Not just for you, but for all of us."

My stomach dropped. My body went limp under Ben's.

"Now…are you going to be a good girl if I let you go?"

I couldn't decide how I felt about his tone. I looked up at him, my lips pressing together slightly. He slowly released my wrists, lifting himself off of me. He stepped back a few feet as I also rose from the table. To my surprise, the small smile returned to his lips. What was he reading in my face that seemed to please him so thoroughly?

"I'll be back, Abby. In the mean time…enjoy your sandwich." He moved toward the door, shutting it securely behind him. I stared at the door for a few moment in silence before my eyes fell to the remains of my meal. Turkey, mustard, lettuce and bread strewn in soggy remnants a five-foot radius from where we had fallen. At least the apple was still appeared edible.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting against one of the tall palm trees that lined the beach, my head resting against the rough bark. The sun was setting over the water, bathing the beach in an orange glow. The smoke that had been billowing from the wreckage had died down for the most part, and people were all ready getting small fires started along the narrow beach. I stared out at the water, forcing myself to focus on the waves as they lapped at the sand, listening to the low murmuring rumble of the ever-churning sea. I was still wearing the tattered clothes I had worn on the plane. Most people were still wearing the clothes they crashed onto this island with. I wasn't sure why.

People had gathered in little groups around their tiny fires. Many of them friends and family they had been traveling with. I watched them at their fires, huddling close. They all still appeared nervous, anxious, like they were anticipating something. I struggled to keep my mind blank, determined to force all images and ideas out of my minds eye. I knew I would just end up sobbing again.

I looked up suddenly, realizing a figure had been standing slightly to my right. She had long brown hair, falling around her face in small waves. Her eyes were piercing, her gaze undaunted by the dimness of the beach. But her smile was genuine, and despite the intensity of her features, I did not feel anxious as she sat next to me in the sand. I didn't want to look at her, and she didn't look at me. We sat in silence for what felt like a very long time.

"I wonder if they even know the plane went down," she said finally, her voice even and calm. I looked at her, studying the upward curve of her slender nose.

"Mm…" I couldn't think of anything substantial to say. What was I supposed to tell her?

"People are taking it better than I thought they would. I guess I figured there'd a lot more panic in a situation like this…" she laughed lightly, glancing in my direction. We locked eyes for a moment before I quickly turned my head, staring back out at the sea.

"…yeah. I guess so," I said softly.

"I'm Kate, by the way," she offered, smiling warmly. I glanced at her, forcing a small grin.

"Abby…" I replied simply.

I guess she figured I wasn't in the mood to talk much, so we continued to stare at the water in silence until the sun disappeared over the horizon. To my surprise, she touched my arm before she stood beside me, walking slowly in the direction of the nearest fire. I followed her out of the corner of my eye until she disappeared amidst the tiny gatherings of survivors.

I didn't remember falling asleep. The clank of the door woke me abruptly and I sat up against the cement, my head pounding from lying on the hard floor. I rubbed my temple as Ben stepped through the door. His eyes never left me as he crossed the room, sitting in a small metal chair he had placed there a few days ago. He folded his hands on his lap.

"Hello Abby."

I hadn't spoken since my fight with Ben a week before. It actually seemed to be getting to them. At least, that's what I was telling myself.

Ben shifted his weight in the seat, leaning forward some.

"We are going to let you out today."

I let my guard down for a split second, my mouth opening slightly. My heart quickened with excitement. Were they going to let me go? I had lost track of the days. There was no way to know how many had passed, locked in the windowless cement prison. Ben smiled lightly, observing my reaction.

"I thought you would like that. As I have been reminding you all week, Abby…there's something…about you. Something that no one on this island can explain…but something we all feel. You have been…chosen. And because of this, we have to follow a set of, instructions, if you will."

I had heard all of this before. Ben and Juliet had been reminding me frequently of my apparent "difference" from other people. I apparently was "supposed to be here", and I had to help them. It was what I was meant to do.

Ben stood up, walking towards the glass.

"I am going to let you out Abby. Will you come with me?"

I watched him. It was difficult to contain my excitement. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this metal and glass tomb. I didn't know how much more of it I could take. The isolation was unbearable. Ben smiled again.

"Good."

He left the room quickly, opening the door in my cell moments after he exited. He peered in the room, beckoning me to him. I walked quickly to the door, slipping out of the small opening. I stood in the hall with Ben, glancing down either end. It was much the same as my room. Cement walls, pipes picking their way along the ceiling, heavy metal doors at each end. Ben nodded once.

"Come with me."

I followed him obediently. I did not want to be put in a room again. I prayed he would lead me somewhere outside. Somewhere I could see the sun. Distinguish between day and night. Sleep in a real bed. We walked up a flight of stairs, towards another metal door. Ben pushed it open, warm sunlight pouring over us immediately. I never thought I would be so relieved to feel the thick, humid jungle air hitting my face. I smiled despite myself, taking a slow, deep breath. I saw Ben glance at me out of the corner of his eye, smiling.

We walked through the jungle for a time in silence. I walked behind him, but he did not look back. Not even once. Did he really trust me that fully? I was still shocked I was not restrained in any way. He seemed to not be worried at all about the situation. The jungle suddenly gave way and we stepped onto a vast green lawn. I gazed around the clearing in awe, scanning over the stout yellow houses that dotted the landscape. White picket fences surrounded the small yards. A jungle jim sat between a few of the homes, flowers and bushes scattered amongst the landscape. People walked up and down the sidewalks that created a grid through the neatly trimmed grass. Ben had been staring at me since we entered the clearing, but it took me a few long seconds to turn to look at him.

"Is this…where you live?" I asked. I was surprised by the hoarseness of my voice. It almost hurt to speak. It dawned on me that I had not spoken in days, maybe weeks. It felt strange. Foreign.

Ben chuckled.

"Yes. This is where we live. Me and my people. And now…it's where you live, too."

My mouth fell open for the second time.

"Wh…what?"

"I'll show you to your house," he said simply, stepping onto one of the neatly trimmed sidewalks. I hurried to keep up, trying to take everything in all at once. No one stared as we passed. A few waved, smiled. But it did not seem out of the ordinary, me being there. It was like I had always been there, like I was supposed to be there. And it wasn't just their demeanor that made me think that way. I…felt it. I felt as if I somehow belonged.

Ben turned towards one of the yellow homes, walking up the few steps to the white front door. He reached out, grabbing the silver knob, pushing the door open. He held out a hand, leaning over slightly.

"After you," he offered with a small smile. I looked at him uncertainly.

"I get…a whole house? I don't need this."

"Oh you do Abby…you're important to us. We want you to be comfortable."

"Then why did you keep me locked up in a cell for God knows how long?" I asked quickly, an edge to my voice. Ben chuckled.

"That…was necessary. You'll understand, in time. Please, go have a look," he gestured again in the doorway.

I timidly stepped into the house, gasping slightly. The walls were decorated with modern looking sculptures and paintings, a couch and loveseat nestled around a small coffee table. The shelves were stocked with books, DVDs and CDs. The kitchen appeared also fully stocked, the glass cabinets filled with plates, cups, bowls, mugs. A small vase held a bouquet of purple flowers on the small bar that extended into the living room, four stools perching beneath it in a row. A small table sat in the dining room, four wooden chairs encircling it. I glanced down the small hallway beyond the dining room before turning back to Ben.

"It's…beautiful."

"And it's all yours. Please, make yourself at home. You'll meet everyone soon. They all know who you are all ready, of course, but they are all eager to meet you for the first time," Ben explained.

"…thank you," I said. I could not believe those words were coming out of my mouth…to him. Ben nodded, still smiling. He took another step toward me, slightly closer than a comfortable conversational distance. I felt the heat spring to my face as it had what seemed like a lifetime ago, when I had attacked him in the cell. My heart skipped a beat as I felt his hand brush mine, hid fingers lingering on mine for a moment before he pulled away again.

"I'll be back to check on you later tonight," he said, his voice soft. I stared into his blue eyes, my throat tightening. I nodded once. He turned towards the door, shutting it softly behind him. I stood motionless for a moment before falling onto the couch. I stared at the ceiling. What was happening to me? What was _going _to happen? For the life of me, I could not figure these people out.

Nor could I figure out the strange feelings Ben awoke in me. It was completely unexpected, but it felt…natural. But my mind kept wandering to Jack. And for some reason, when he came to mind, I was overcome with a feeling of guilt that made my stomach turn. I felt as if I was betraying him, betraying the people back on the beach. But, when Ben had come to talk to me during my days in the cell, he made me somehow feel comforted. He was concerned with me. Concerned with my well-being. He would just talk, sit in that chair and talk. Did he need to be with me in that room for such extended periods of time?

I closed my eyes, suddenly overwhelmingly exhausted. I let myself drift off, unable to get the image of Benjamin Linus to leave my mind's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to gather supplies. We need fresh water. The rain isn't enough. We need a constant source, something we can rely on. And fruit isn't going to sustain these people for long,"

The four of us were standing in a small circle. Jack stood to my right, arms folded across his chest as he spoke. Kate was beside him, and Hurley beside her.

"Well, I guess we could, like, go out into the jungle and look for stuff. There's gotta be a creek or something somewhere on this island," Hurley said, nodding towards the tree line. Kate glanced at the jungle, frowning some.

"We've been searching the woods for days, we haven't found anything," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well we haven't gone in very deep. Locke's out there now, I'm sure he'll be able to tell us a lot more when he gets back. In the mean time, I think it would be a lot more efficient if a few groups of us went out and really checked out the surrounding jungle. We need to get a better idea of what's around us, what we can use," Jack said, glancing around the circle as he spoke. I nodded.

"Yeah…like Hurley said, there has to be some other source of water on this island, and I'm sure it won't take long to find if a lot of us go out there," I offered. Jack nodded.

"Right. So, let's go talk to some people and see who's interested. Kate, you and Hurley round a few others up, Abby and I will get started. We will head north. Send a few others our way when you can, I want to go now so we can get started on this as soon as possible," Jack explained, looking at Kate as he spoke. She nodded once, looking to Hurley.

"Come on."

The two of them headed off towards the beach. I looked to Jack. He smiled lightly.

"Ready?"

I nodded. We walked up the beach a bit more and into the thick line of palms. I followed just behind him, glancing around the forest. The sun dotted the jungle floor in sporadic bursts, giving the trees a golden glow. The wind blew lazily amidst the leaves, rustling in the branches as we passed. Birds whistled and chirped constantly, giving the jungle an eerie uncertainty. I quickened my pace slightly so that my stride was in time with Jack's. I glanced up at him briefly.

"So…you're a doctor then?" My cheeks burned before I had even closed my mouth. Jack chuckled, immediately picking up on my embarrassment.

"Yes, I am," he replied easily, "I was…am…a spinal surgeon. "

"Oh…that's neat. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did. Some parts more than others," he added with a smile, looking in my direction. I grinned.

"I bet."

"What do you do?" he asked, reaching in front of him to brush a low hanging branch from our path. I ducked under it as he held it up.

"I was an artist. Well, I was trying to be, anyway. I worked at a coffee shop…it's not much, but I guess it pays the bills…for the most part anyway," I said, laughing lightly. He nodded.

"Art huh? What kind of art do you enjoy the most?"

"I like painting, mostly. I do some sculpture, drawing…I even write occasionally. Although I'm not that good," I added quickly. He grinned.

"I'm sure you're great."

I felt my cheeks burn again as I attempted to hide a grin. I looked up quickly, pausing midstride. Jack stopped immediately beside me, his expression suddenly stern and focused.

"What is it?" he asked quickly. I frowned slightly.

"Do you hear that?" I said in a low voice. Jack looked around, holding his chin up slightly. He froze.

"Is that…water?" He began walking quickly through the jungle, almost running through the underbrush. I hurried after him, struggling to keep up. Moment later, we broke into a small clearing. The wide mouth of a cave yawned before us, water trickling in and around its depths, becoming a small stream. Jack turned to face me, grinning broadly.

"Let's get back to the beach. We need to get people here as quickly as possible."

We turned around, heading straight back into the jungle. I struggled to keep up with Jack. In his excitement, he nearly ran through the trees, eager to reach the beach. We broke through the jungle and onto the sand, Jack Immediately approaching the nearest group of people, telling them about the cave we had found. We encircled the beach, telling anyone who would listen. Most people were nearly as excited about Jack, others were less enthralled with the idea of moving. They were still hoping for rescue. I was almost a little saddened by their faith.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as we stood in the middle of the beach after circling around once. He rubbed a hand over his head, shaking it slightly.

"I just don't understand why everyone won't move to the caves."

"They just want people to be able to see us from the beach, I know they're all grateful that you found a stable water source, Jack," I offered, smiling slightly. He shook his head again.

"No one's going to rescue us, it's just false hope. There's no point in staying out here if it's just going to make things harder to survive. That should be our main focus now, not rescue," he said, running a hand over his chin as he spoke. I looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"I didn't say I agreed with them."

He looked to me, his eyes softening as he processed my tone. He smiled slightly, studying my face.

"Well…at least we can move closer to the caves. Unless you didn't want to. I didn't mean to assume…" he laughed uneasily, shifting his weight in the sand. Heat began to creep up my neck as I giggled. It was strange, seeing the man we had all unofficially dubbed out leader becoming uncomfortable. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, of course. Moving to the caves is a good idea, I think," I said, trying to convey my assurance. His shoulders relaxed slightly in relief.

"Great. We'll head down there tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped as my alarm buzzed loudly on the small table next to my bed. I rolled over, squinting at the bright red numbers. I groaned. 6:00am seemed to come sooner and sooner with each passing day. I slammed my hand down on the clock, silencing it immediately. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, sitting there for a moment before forcing myself to stand, shuffling drowsily into the bathroom. I flicked on the light, squinting under its vibrant glare. I leaned to my left, water hissing as I turned the shower on, holding my hand under the pounding water as it slowly warmed.

A short while later, I was walking down the sidewalk leading away from my small house as the sun began to creep over the rim of the dark trees. I walked mechanically down the walkway and up to a stout building sitting just beyond the clutter of tiny houses. I stepped through the glass doors, down a short hallway and into the last door on the left. She looked up as I entered, smiling some.

"Good morning Abby," Juliet said warmly, looking up from the microscope she had been peering into. I smiled back.

"Good morning."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I feel much better, thank you," I replied, walking over to stand beside her. Juliet smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." She handed me a clipboard and a pen, looking back into the microscope. "We don't have too much to work with today...so we don't be here too terribly long."

I frowned. Why on earth did we have to wake up so early then?

"Alright."

I had been following Juliet around like a curious child for weeks now. I was told this is what I had to do until further instructions were given. I still did not have a firm understanding of why I had been taken here…and I still had not seen Jack. But the set routine had somehow calmed my nerves. It made it easy to fall into the pattern, to forget what I had known on the beach. To start adapting to the "Other's" way of life. I didn't even really think of them as others anymore. Even in this short time, I felt somehow…as if I might belong. The thought confused and upset me.

And in all of this time, I had only seen Benjamin Linus once.

He had come to speak with me after my first week. Check up, see how I was doing. He asked about Juliet. About the work she was doing. He asked about the others I had met in the small community. Richard. Tom. Karl. What I thought of them. How they treated me. It was a very average meeting.

But for some reason, I could still not get him out of my head.

Every time I asked Juliet about Ben, she would give me a very short answer, change the subject quickly, even act like she hadn't heard me. It changed her entire demeanor, the topic of Ben. It was as if she was scared of him. As if he were something she wasn't able to face, something she did not want to acknowledge. This only heightened my curiosity.

"Abby. Can you write that down, please?"

I blinked, looking to Juliet. She was staring at me, leaning over the microscope. Her blue eyes stared into mine questioningly. Almost suspiciously. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, sorry…can you repeat that?"

She sighed, blinking slowly.

"Yes. The diameter is-"

Before the words left her mouth, the door to the small lab opened. We both turned as Ben Linus entered, standing just in the doorway. He looked to me first, then Juliet.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Abby from you, Juliet. I'll send Alex to help you, if that's alright."

Juliet stood frozen for a moment, her expression hardened. She relaxed, smiling once again.

"Of course. No problem," she said before looking into the microscope again, pretending to be lost in her findings. Ben looked to me, still smiling slightly. I felt my heart rate begin to climb.

"Abby, please come with me."

I put the clipboard down automatically, following him without question. I had no idea what it was about him that intrigued me so thoroughly. He had a strangeness about him, something I could not put my finger on. Although I did not find his words and actions to be, for the most part, sincere, I was not adverse to following his commands. For some reason, I _wanted _to do as he told me. Not because I trusted him…it was something different, something almost instinctive. We walked in silence from the building, down the sidewalk, back towards the houses. He looked to me, his thin lips still curved upwards in a slight smile.

"I apologize for taking you from your work, but you will not need to assist Juliet with her studies anymore. We've received the information we were waiting for, and it's time you started to understand your purpose for being here."

Excitement leapt into my chest. Finally. Answers. I no longer felt threatened by these people, at least, not nearly as much as I had the day I was taken, but I did not know what their true intentions were yet. They were liars, this was something I was sure of. But, I still felt the strange sense of belonging that had begun just days after Ben had shown me my new home. We walked up the steps of a house that was identical to mine, but on the other side of the small clearing. Ben opened the door, holding it for me.

"I hope you don't mind discussing things here. Alex isn't at home, so we will have more privacy."

I looked to him, my eyes lingering in his for a moment. I could not find my voice as he held my gaze, heat creeping into my cheeks as it had the first day I met him.

"No, I don't mind at all," I finally managed weakly. He smiled invitingly.

"Good."

We entered the small home, Ben leading the way into the living room. It was very similar to my own, the layout much the same, but the decorations slightly different. Photographs of Alex dotted the walls and the tables, the furniture modern and practical. Everything was neat and clean, everything in orderly, predetermined locations. I sat down rigidly on the unwrinkled cushions of the small couch, almost afraid to disturb the tranquility of the room. Ben sat down beside me, turning slightly to face me. I looked at him, folding my hands awkwardly in my lap.

"So…are you still comfortable here?"

"I guess…I still don't really understand why you are treating me this way after keeping me in that cage for so long…I don't know what changed from then until now," I said, feeling the words come naturally. I had so many questions I had neglected to ask, afraid of what the answers might be. But now, with Ben approaching me, I could not wait any longer. "You told me you needed my help, but all I've done so far is write down notes for Juliet's little experiments. I don't really even understand what she's looking for. I've been here for almost a month, but I still feel like I am completely in the dark with what you people are doing. My people haven't even come looking for me, as far as I can tell…and I have no idea if you are even still holding Jack hostage. You tell me I'm important, then leave me to do stupid, mindless work for days on end? It doesn't make any sense." The words continued to spill out of me before I could stop them. Ben chuckled, seeming completely unfazed by my confusion. He leaned forward some, his eyes locking with mine.

"We told you that you're important, Abigail, because you are important. Very, important. We could not tell you what exactly we needed your help with…it's something you will understand with time. But not now. Patience is something you will learn quickly here…as I can see you already have," he commented, grinning slightly. "Abby…I'm sure at times in your life, you have been told that you're special. Not just by your mother or teachers…but by people you wouldn't expect. You've been in situations you can't explain, with outcomes you would never have guessed. You probably have always, in the back of your mind, felt like you had…a path. Something you were meant to do. Something you were supposed to do."

I felt a chill run up my spine. I listened intently, my mind racing.

"Well, we think you are different. There's something about you that brought you to this place, some reason that we have run into each other. There is a _reason_ you crashed onto this island…and we want to help you find out what that is."

I looked at him, my brow furrowing some. "…that's not really telling me what I'm doing here," I said bluntly. Ben folded one leg over the other, leaning back on the couch some.

"Well Abby, to be completely honest with you we don't really know that either. But we will. And you will discover it just as we do. But what we do know, is this is where you are supposed to be. Where you are _meant_ to be. And it might take time, but things will start happening fast, and when they do, we will be ready for it. You aren't ready Abby, that much is obvious, but you are on the right track," he added with a smile. I continued to stare. This made no sense.

"So…what. What do you want me to do now if I'm not going to be helping Juliet?"

Ben sighed, frowning some.

"Well…think of it more as…a time to learn. To become more comfortable with us. To get to know the people you now live with better. You will need to get to know them…much better than you do now. So instead of spending your time with Juliet, you will be seeing much more of me." He smiled as he said this, and for some reason, I was relieved. I immediately felt as though being around Ben was where I was supposed to be, that I would get the most answers that way. I nodded.

"Well, for starters…would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I continued to stare through the window and into the hospital room, staring at the man lying beneath the starched sheets, following the tubes and wires that snaked from his body, connecting to the humming machines that lined the walls. _

_I don't remember thinking much of anything as I watched him. The door was shut, but I felt as though I could hear the low drone of the respirator, feel his shallow, shaking breaths in my own chest. My eyes fixed on his sunken cheeks, unblinking as I followed the bones as they jutted out from the leathery skin, up to the darkened crescents that hung below his closed eyes. I remember turning to face my mother, raising my eyes to meet with hers._

"_Grandpa is going to feel better soon. He won't have to stay here much longer."_

_My mother told me years later that I had uttered these words. I do not remember them crossing my lips._

_Two hours after I shared this with my mother, my grandfather died._

_***_

We sat at the small round table, the broad umbrella shielding us from the flare of the afternoon sun. There was little wind today, but the air did not feel as thick as it had for most of the week, making it quite comfortable to sit outside. We leaned back slightly in the wooden chairs, listening to the soft chirps and clicks emanating from the forest a short distance away. Oddly enough, I was quite content to sit with Benjamin Linus. The silence did not feel strained or timid. It was somehow, natural.

He turned to look at me, leaning forward slightly. He carefully pushed the plate that sat on the table before him to the side, folding his hands in its place. My eyes met with his, studying his expression.

"I'm sorry this has seemed so drawn out Abby, I know out intentions must seem slightly malicious still, withholding information from you and everything," he said, chuckling some as he spoke. I struggled not to scoff openly. Malicious? Really?

"Well, when you people took me from my own without an explanation I was slightly annoyed, I'll admit," I hated the way I spit the words at him, but I couldn't believe he was still playing this game. How long could he put up the good guy front and still not tell me one thing about where I was or what I was doing here?

"I know in the past few weeks you have learned all about the Dharma Initiative and what they stood for. We, of course, are not the Dharma Initiative…but what's taken their place, more or less. We aren't here for the same purpose that they were. What we are doing is much more insightful than their little experiments. It may not all make sense now, but it will. Even most of the people here aren't completely familiar with the big picture, but they don't need to be, not now, anyway."

I waited, expecting him to go on. He paused, smiling at me.

"Abby, I know you have had interesting things happen to you in your life. Things that to most people could be seen as outlandish or even bizarre, but you take as a normal occurrence. Have you ever taken a moment to reflect on these things? Has it ever occurred to you that you might be…special?"

I thought about his words. Ben had mentioned things like this to me before, but he had never really allowed me to comment on his theories.

"Well, I guess there have been some strange things that have happened to me…but nothing Have you ever taken a moment to reflect on these things? Has it ever occurred to you that you might be…special?"

I thought about his words. Ben had mentioned things like this to me before, but he had never really allowed me to comment on his theories.

"Well, I guess there have been some strange things that have happened to me…but nothing Have you ever taken a moment to reflect on these things? Has it ever occurred to you that you might be…special?"

I thought about his words. Ben had mentioned things like this to me before, but he had never really allowed me to comment on his theories.

"Well, I guess there have been some strange things that have happened to me…but nothing _that _different. I mean, nothing anyone' ever really noticed before. Of course everyone thinks their kid is the special one…my parents told me the same thing. But I don't know if I've ever felt any more special than anyone else I've met." I felt silly, almost childish telling him these things. I felt like I was in kindergarten again, sitting in a conference with my teacher about my goals for the school year ahead. Ben smiled.

"Mm. Well, you might not think so yet Abby, but you are here for a reason. The island doesn't choose just anyone. But it's chosen you, for reasons that are still not completely clear, even now. But what I do know is that there is something you have to do here, something you are meant to accomplish, and the island knows it."

I made a face as he spoke. The island? He spoke of it as if it were a living, breathing entity.

"How could the island "choose" me? How does it know what I am supposed to do?"

"That is something I can't answer for you. The island is going to have to tell you that itself," Ben said calmly, his gaze never breaking with mind. I shifted in my chair.

"And how do you know that I'm so special? You don't know what's gone on in my life," I said, irritated by his calm assurance.

"I know that your name is Abigail Morgan Emerson, you were born October 16th, 1978 in Munich, Germany. German was your first language and you spoke it around your home with your mother even into your teen years. Your mother, Linda, met your father when she was working in Germany as a psychiatrist, he on business. Your father, Otto Gottlieb, was a businessman from Dresden that was in Munich for a week for a conference. They met and courted only briefly before your mother became pregnant with you. You have met your father only three times, the last of these meetings being about five years ago. Your mother moved to Florida when you were seven and married your stepfather, Howard Newman. You have three siblings, all half, that still live there. Ringing any bells?"

I stared at him, becoming increasingly uneasy as he spoke. My heart began to pound as he rattled off all of the technical aspects of my life. I tried to shake the feeling.

"Ok, great, you know my background. But how could you possibly know about the things that have happened to me in my life? The experiences I've had?"

Ben chuckled. "Abby…we know a lot more than you would think. I know that at age four you predicted the death of you grandfather. I know that at age eight you saved the life of your younger brother, Anthony, predicting his drowning before it even occurred. And at age 15 you began to have your visions."

My heart sunk like a stone in my chest, settling in the pit of my stomach. I opened my mouth to speak, staring dumbly at Ben as he continued to grin smugly.

"How…could you know that? How could you know any of that?" I asked, panic rising at the edges of my voice. Ben leaned forward slightly, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter how I know it, all that matters is that you are here. Abby, these things don't just happen to people. I know that's what you like to tell yourself, but they don't. Your mother didn't see it, your mother didn't understand it. But we do. And we want you to be here."

To my slight horror, I felt my nose begin to burn with the threat of tears. I rubbed my eyes quickly, trying to press the moisture back into them. I sat in silence, trying to regain my composure. I could sense that Ben understood as he waited patiently. I looked at him again.

"…okay. Well, I'll take your word for that aspect of it, I guess…but what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Like I said Abby, it's not that simple. The island will guide you, we only have a few starting points. I'm sorry, I won't be able to answer nearly as many questions as I know you will have, but you will have to be patient…just like I did."

Ben had never mentioned himself in that way before, and it intrigued me. Had he come here for a reason, too? Had the island chosen him?

"But it will pay off, I promise you that. As I said previously, you will be spending a lot of time with me. Learning how the island works. How it is run. From our side, anyway. But I need to be able to trust you with the information I will be giving you. Because most of it, the majority of the people here do not even know. Can I trust you, Abby? Can I trust you with these things?"

Ben stared at me, an intensity that unnerved me immediately beating down on me from his stern eyes. I nodded, unable to open my mouth for a moment.

"Yes…yes, of course you can."

The smile quickly jumped back to his features.

"Good. Go home for a while, rest for a bit. I'll be back to get you tonight around seven or so. There are a few things we need to do."


	8. Chapter 8

I dipped a slightly dented bottle into the cool, rippling water of the shallow pool. I watched as the clear liquid moved up the plastic as the bottle filled, listening to the light trickle as water ran down the rocks and over the mouth of the cave. I stood up, screwing the cap onto the newly filled bottle before turning around. I froze momentarily as the leaves began to rustle in the jungle, just beyond the tree line. I felt my shoulders slack slightly in relief as Jack emerged from the trees. I smiled despite myself. His eyes landed on mine, his own smile faltering slightly.

"You ok? You look a little shaken up," Jack said, approaching me comfortably. He slung a black and gray book bag onto one of the large rocks that surrounded the pool, removing a half filled water bottle from one of the side pockets. He took a quick sip, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead, beads of sweat covering his face and neck. Sweat soaked into the collar of his low hanging gray t-shirt, his jeans baggy and a bit dirty from the hike. I shook my head, waving a hand loosely before me.

"No sorry, you just scared me a bit," I said somewhat sheepishly. He laughed, reaching out to touch my forearm as he moved toward the pool, squatting down to refill the bottle.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to," he said, rummaging around in his bag for a moment. I walked up behind him slowly, hands in the pockets of my own blue jeans. I glanced over my shoulder. It had been about a week since we had discovered the caves, and only about eight people had taken up permanent residence here. They usually went to the beach for most of the day, enjoying the fresh ocean breeze and sunshine. But it was kind of nice, the privacy. It was nice to have some alone time.

I walked up behind Jack as he rose to his feet, wiping a cloth over his face and neck. He turned to look at me, studying my face before smiling slightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his tone more serious. I shrugged, looking down as I kicked at the earth. He stood before me in silence for a moment. "Come on Abby, you can talk to me." I felt my heart flutter at the softness of his voice. I looked up at him, his intense eyes staring into mine.

"I just…I really can't shake this…feeling I've had lately. It started the day we crashed here…and I just haven't been able to get it off my mind," I felt as is my voice was coming from another body. The words sounded so foreign to me. My face began to grow hot as I carefully picked my words. "It's…it's this place, Jack. It makes me feel…different. I think other people have noticed it too, but no one's really said anything. What about the people that keep trying to attack us, the others? What about that…thing, in the jungle? Things keep happening here, Jack, and I just don't feel right-" I felt my throat begin to tighten as my nose stung with the threat of tears. Jack moved closer to me instantly, a hand sliding up to my neck, my cheek. He raised my face to his.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We are all a little shaken up because of everything that's happened. No one has any good explanations, but we are working on it. You have no reason to worry…you're safe. I promise," he said, never breaking his gaze. He smiled. I felt my chest relax slightly. Something about him always seemed to put me at ease.

I hadn't noticed that our eyes had not left one another. As his gaze bore into mine, I felt no embarrassment or uneasiness. I was calm, confident. Something I was not used to feeling. I had never been a very courageous person, I was never one to take risks or have much faith in myself, or anyone for that matter. But there was something about Jack. Something I didn't really understand. It felt as though none of this was real, as if the island and everything on it was just something that had manifested in my own mind. After all, where else would a man like Jack be interested in someone like me?

His hand remained on my face, fingers trailing down along my cheekbone. Goosebumps prickled along my arms as his other hand rested timidly on my hip. For someone who was such a natural leader, Jack seemed very hesitant and unsure when it came to interpersonal relations. I brought my arms up, draping my arms over his shoulders as I leaned in, kissing his lips softly. I was surprised at my own boldness. It was very unlike me to be the assertive one, but something about Jack emboldened me.

The kiss deepened as we stood in the dark shadow of the cave, the water trickling off the rocks into the shallow pool. Jack pulled me against him, his hand moving from my hip to my back. My arms wrapped around his neck as he bent down. We stood like this, frozen for a moment in the kiss. I pulled back slightly, opening my eyes. He was smiling.

"Well, no one's alone here, especially not you," he said.

"Thank you…" I didn't know how else to respond. I felt my cheeks flush as I smiled sheepishly. He chuckled.

"It's all right, Abby. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Tears sprung to my eyes without my consent, taking me off guard, I pulled away, wiping one eye quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," I said, embarrassed at my sudden lack of control. Jack took another step towards me.

"Don't apologize. We've all had that feeling, I know I have. But I want you to know that if you need someone, just to talk or anything, I want to help you, okay?"

His bluntness continued to throw me off. Why was he so willing to help me? I couldn't complain, I had never really had anyone offer themselves as someone I could go to. Someone I could rely on. I forced myself to raise my eyes to his.

"Okay. Thanks, Jack."

He smiled, touching my cheek.

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to the sounds of sirens wailing just beyond my window. My eyes snapped open and I sat up rigidly, my bare feet thumping against the hardwood. I raced into the living room, picking up the phone that was already ringing.

"Meet me at the recruiting center in five minutes. Remember what we've talked about, you know what to do."

I hung up before Ben could continue. I dressed mechanically, going through the motions without a second thought. I stepped out of the door and hurried down the sidewalk, sirens still pounding in my ears. People rushed across the lawn, meeting in small groups and dispersing again. Their faces looked calm, void of emotion. They had done this before.

The sun was barely staring to peek over the dark tree line of the jungle, giving the small valley a purple glow. My eyes adjusted to the dimness, focusing on the figure of Benjamin Linus standing before the small recruiting building.

"Did you have any dreams?"

I opened my mouth to speak, stopping suddenly. Dreams? Was this the time for such a question?

"What?"

"Dreams, visions, did you see anything?"

I had never had anyone ask me such a direct and personal question. Never did I think that these instances were anymore than coincidence. I never had had anyone know of the things I had seen, let alone take them so seriously.

"No, nothing, I didn't see anything,"

Ben was silent for a moment. Thinking.

"All right. We can't waste anymore time."

I followed him closely, my eyes darting either way as I studied the actions of the others. They seemed prepared. Everything here always seemed to run like clockwork, everyone knowing his or her purpose. Ben ran the Barracks like an army. And they had turned out to function as one.

We approached one of the stout yellow houses. A man stood at the entrance, opening the door as we walked up the steps. I followed Ben in the house, turning into the living room. My heart plummeted to my stomach as I stared at the figure strapped to a chair in the center of the room.

"Sayid?"

Sayid sat in the chair, back hunched, hands bound behind him. He looked up at me, my chest tightening as our eyes locked.

"Hello, Abby."

The silence in the room was almost too much to bear. Ben turned to me.

"He breeched the wall this morning, but one of our people saw him and sounded the alarm before he could get far."

"Did he say, 'our people'?" Sayid said, obviously addressing me. I forced my attention on Ben.

"How did he get through?"

"He climbed a tree and lowered himself down on the other side. Clever, but obviously not enough."

"Abby," Said said, "why is he speaking to you as one of his own?"

I looked to Sayid, struggling to keep my composure.

"I'm helping them. I'm here because they need me." I felt as though my words were being spoken through the mouth of a stranger.

"They need your help? What about us? What about everyone back at the beach? Don't we need your help, too? Abby, we haven't stopped looking for you since you were taken. Jack said-"

"Jack? Jack is with you?" I said suddenly, unable to restrain myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben stiffen. Sayid's eyes darted from Ben to mine. He seemed confused.

"Yes, Jack was released some weeks ago. Didn't you know that? They let him go."

I couldn't bring myself to speak for a moment.

"They let him go?"

"Yes. If they really are 'your people', I would have assumed they told you," Sayid said coldly, staring at Ben as he spoke. Ben's face remained unreadable.

"Yes well, precautions must still be taken. As they are now."

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked, turning to face Ben. He did not look at me.

"Well Abby, that's where you come in."

"What?"

"Do you really want everyone back on the beach to know you're a traitor? Do you want them to know that you are living with us, that you're one of us now?"

I felt anger flare up inside of my chest.

"I'm here because you brought me here. I'm here because you took me," I spat, feeling tears begin to well in my eyes. Ben turned to me.

"No, Abby. You're here because the island wanted you to be. I had no say in it. I was told to take you, just like I was told to let Jack go."

"Told to? By whom?"

"That is not important. What is important is that you are the one that needs to decide what happens to Sayid. He can't go back. Not now."

"Well what the hell can we do with him then? Send him off of the island?" I laughed openly at the suggestion. "What can we do with him?"

Ben shrugged.

"I don't know Abby. The island didn't choose me." I heard the slightest hint of animosity in his voice. It made the hair on my arms prickle up. I looked to Sayid, feeling a panic rising in my throat.

"How am I supposed to know? I can't decide this."

"What would you rather me do, hm? Send him to the beach? Let them all know? We don't need anymore of them coming our way. Not now."

I thought frantically. What were my options. Keep him here? Sayid would never obey Ben's commands. Send him back? No, Ben was right. It would crush me for them to know. Banish him? Where? We were banished on this island all ready.

"Keep him. Lock him up." Again, the words seem to spill from a foreign mouth. "Keep him here until we decide what to do next."

I saw Ben's lip twitch in the hint of a smile.

"Good. We will keep him here for now." He turned to leave and I followed automatically.

"Abby, what's happened to you? What did they do to you?" Sayid called after me, but I ignored him. Ben and I stepped outside. He said something to the man by the door, but I wasn't paying attention. The man stepped inside.

"Abby, you did the right thing. You are doing what you're supposed to be doing. Trust me. You'll know more soon enough."

"How soon?" I asked, voice shaking some.

"Very. Tonight, I'm going to talk to you about Jacob.


End file.
